A conventional high chair is a chair that includes relatively long legs and an elevated seat. The child sits on the elevated seat. Sometimes the conventional high chair includes a tray. Sometimes, with no tray or with the tray detached, the conventional high chair is slid close to the table top.
A hook on high chair engages the table top of a table. The hook on high chair includes no legs that reach to the floor. The hook on high chair may have a system of clamps or other apparatus for engaging the table top of a table.
A rocker may be a crib or bed like apparatus having curved feet such that the bed like rocker may be hand rocked back and forth in a soothing fashion when the child is lying down. A rocker can also be a seat like apparatus in which the child sits or is reclined back instead of fully lying down as in a crib. The seat like rocker also includes curved feet, or curved legs, such that the seat like rocker may be hand rocked back and forth in a soothing fashion.